Fox McCloud vs Captain Falcon
' ' Description Star Fox vs F-Zero! Which Nintendo bounty hunter is the superior fighter? Interlude Wiz: Of all the characters Nintendo has created, none is as fast as these two bounty hunters. Boomstick: Fox McCloud, the leader of the StarFox team. Wiz: And Douglas Jay Falcon, the greatest F-Zero racer of all time. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Fox Wiz: Fox McCloud is the son of the original StarFox leader, James, who was betrayed and killed by former member of the team, Pigma Dengar. Boomstick: The only member who escaped was Peppy Hare, James's wingman, however, Peppy trained Fox so one day he would re-create the team. Wiz: And he did. He hired Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad, the mechanic who created weapons like the sensor bomb, which explodes when an enemy comes within a certain ratio. Boomstick: He also modified the old StarFox Arwing, which now has two smart bombs a multi lock, twin lasers, and a plasma cannon. Wiz: He's also skilled in hand to hand fighting, being extremely fast, he's able to make long combos.He has a lazer blaster, that doesn't have much killing power, but can still cause real damage. Boomstick: Cuz that makes total sense, the gun can burn you alive, but never killing you, huh? It's like it was made by Professor O... Wiz: (Sigh...) It was made by Slippy. Boomstick: It's explained. But he has much deadlier moves than this. By using the Fox Illusion, he runs trough the the opponent in the speed of light, being easily spammable, it might not be deadly but can help in combos. Wiz: He has also got the Fire Fox, where he covers himself on fire and charges at the opponent. Boomstick: One of the only useful weapons that that Slippy Bullfrog made was the Reflector, which obviously reflects almost every move, and i thought Gaara's ultimate defense was the worst possible name for a defense. Wiz: Cuz Boomstick is the perfect name for a person, huh? Boomstick: But.. Whatever, most of Fox's arsenal is useless when compared to the Landmaster, a GIANT, LASER SHOOTING, FLYING MOTHER FUCKING TANK. Wiz: However, being fast enough to dodge the lasers can make the Landmaster easy to destroy. But Fox can is still the greatest pilot in the Galaxy, or at least apart of it. Fox: I'll go alone after this. Captain Falcon Wiz: Douglas Jay Falcon, also known as Captain Falcon, is a legendary bounty hunter and F-Zero racer. Boomstick: Legendary? Bounty Hunter? F-What racer? What are you talking about? Isn't he an original Smash Bros fighter? Wiz: (Sigh) He was always intended to be one of Nintendo's mascots, since his debut in one of the hardest racing games of a... Boomstick: But Nintendo has got Mario Kart, why would the need another ra... Wiz: Boomstick go try to figure out who's That Man, ok? Boomstick: Which man? Wiz: Forget it, by the way, Cap's vehicle, the Blue Falcon, is extremely fast compared to stuff like Mario Karts, so being hit by one of those would cause severe damage, he also has a gun. Boomstick: But he never uses it, he probably doesn't even know about its existence. Wiz: However, almost every attack he's got was introduced on the Sup... Boomstick: OH, NOW WE'RE TALKING! Wiz: Oh no... Boomstick: He has got the Falcon Kick, where he covers himself in fire and charges at his opponent with a physics challenging kick! Wiz: And... Boomstick THE FREACKING FALCON DIVE, wher Cap jumps at the opponent and causes an explosion, also he has the Raptor boost, where he charges at the opponent and uppercuts them, also, the knee smash where he jumps at the opponent trying to hit with his knee. Wiz: But it's stil hard to hit. Boomstick: I didn't give you permission to talk, and stop pointing that mechanical arm at me.. OUCH! Wiz: Cap's also really fast and his attacks give some of the most dangerous knockback in the Smash Bros, especially the Falcon Punch, the flaming punch which is more powerful than Liu Kangs, and... Boomstick: IT'S BASICALLY GAMINGS ROUNDHOUSE KICK! WANT ME TO PROVE IT? FALCON... OUCH! Wiz: Also, Boomstick forgot to mention the knee has electric properties. Boomstick: IT CAN PARALYZE... Wiz: No it can't, this is the Gaming Universe, forgot? Boomstick: Oh... But still, if given enough time to charge, Cap can defeat any opponent with his Smash Attack! He will be a hard opponent for whoever has to come! Cap: Show me a moves! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Cap's racing on F-Zero on first place, then, Fox comes and surpasses him, and he gets mad, at the celebration , Cap destroys the Starfox Leader's trophy. Cap: Show me a moves! Fox: Come on! FIGHT! Fox starts shooting his blaster, but Falcon, jumps and dodges them, he then hits Fox with an air attack, hes uses Falcon Kick, then tries to expand the combo but is countered with the reflector. Fox uses Fox Illusion 3 times and proceeds by kicking Cap in the face, and tries to repeat, but Cap jumps the Fox Illusion and uppercuts the pilot with raptor boost, jumps and hits Falcon Dive, Fox then uses Fire Fox, grabs the racer, and uses the illusion again, 7 times. However, Captain Falcon throws Fox and prepares an airbone Falcon Punch, but the pilot calls the arwing and shoots him down. He then tries to throw a smart bomb, but when the explosion starts, he hears a scream. "Blue.. Falcon!" The racer uses his vehicle to dodge every laser and plasma beams Fox shoots, and manages to hit the Arwing by running into it, and both vehicles explode.When they're both falling, Cap hits himwith a kick, but he takes Falcon down with Fire Fox. When he is on the ground, Fox calls his ultimate weapon. "Landmaster!" Fox shoots 5 times, but Captain Falcon dodges every shot, jumps at the tank, and Falcon Punches it. The pilot is sent flying, Cap sees the chance and combos him with Falcon Kick, a Knee Smash, a Raptor Boost, and a Falcon Dive, Fox falls on the ground, and Falcon prepares to finish him of with a Smash attack. However, Fox gets up, sets up a Sensor Bomb, and escapes using Fox Illusion. Cap accidentaly kicks the bomb and explodes it. As Fox finishes using the Fox Illusion, he sees part of the racer's bloody head sliding into him and know it's over K.O! Fox takes a new tophy, and runs away, while Captain Falcon's head is chopped to even more little pieces by Samurai Goroh. Conclusion Boomstick: Why, why? I don't wanna play as Ganondorf! Wiz: Their speed is matched and Captain Falcon is phisycally stronger, but Fox has got a greater arsenal, and more options for air combat. Boomstick: But Fox's Landmaster freaking exploded! How would he survive that? Wiz: In StarFox, if a pilot's ship explodes they will only temporarily retire. Also, Fox has a quick recovery time, and Fox Illusion is at the speed of light, so they could easily be used to escape the slowly charging Smash Attack. Boomstick: We can still clone Cap! Into some crappy low tier, at least. Wiz: The winner is Fox McCloud. Special Thanks to Champion Dragonite for helping me to analyse! Fox McCIoud vs Captain FaIcon 2 Description StarFox vs F-Zero, again! Fox might have bIown up the greatest F-Zero racer in history, but wiII he survive the rematch? InterIude Wiz: Some time ago, StarFox Ieader Fox McCIoud aImost met his doom in his toughest fight yet. Boomstick: And that was against F-Zero racer, Captain FaIcon, unfortunateIy for Cap, and my Super Smash Bros carreer, McCIoud made him accidentaIIy kick a bomb, bIowing the racer up. Wiz: However, FaIcon was recentIy ressurected, and he now wanders the worId, Iooking for his Iong awaited revenge. Boomstick: Do it Cap! Show that stupid Fox he's in his finaI destination! Remember, Fox onIy, no other StarFox members. No items wiII be abIe to save him! He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anaIyze their weapons, armor and skiIIs to find out who wouId win a Death BattIe! Fox Wiz: Fox McCIoud was born on the year of 18 BLW, son of the Ieader of the famous StarFox mercenary team, James McCIoud. WhiIe Iike any other group of mercenaries, the team was onIy insterested in financiaI gain, however, they wouId onIy accept missions that uphoId justice. Boomstick: That is, untiI the mad scientist, Andross exhiIed in the far edge of the Lylat System, the pIanet Venom, started causing strange activity. But as any other genius, they couIdn't understand the cause of the strange activity at a pIanet which the onIy innhabitant is an eviI mastermind. So, the StarFox team was caIIed to investigate. Wiz: But upon arrivaI, member of the team Pigma Dengar betrayed his teammates, and whiIe wingmate Peppy Hare managed to escape, James wasn't so Iucky. He disappeared, and was subsequentIy decIared dead. Boomstick: WeII... It was stiII a more accurate concIusion than Noob Saibot's death. Wiz: Ugh... I see you won't shut ub about this so soon... So... Peppy wasn't ready to give up the team so earIy, and Fox quickIy formed the new Star Fox team, without any kind of training. Boomstick: And Andross's victim rate increased in two days. Wiz: ActuaIIy, no. Fox soon prooved to be a naturaIIy skiIIed piIot, and Peppy had Iearned about Andross's strategy. With these two factors, the team couId win the war against Andross with IittIe to no heIp. Boomstick: Pfffft... What do you mean with "These two factors"? Of course it was the team's air-combat vehicIe, the Arwing. Designed by the originaI team, and perfected as annoying-ass member SIippy Toad's onIy good thing, this baby keeps perfect baIance between Speed, Power, and Resistance. With powefuI Iaser beams, it's capabIe of keeping muItipIe enemies at target at the same time, much more than X-Wings, or RoboCop, for an exampIe. And of course, the destructive, but unfortunateIy Iimited Smart Bombs. These babies can take any pIane down with no troubIe, Aah, onIy if Cap. had one... Wiz: However, Fox doesn't soIeIy depend on Peppy's advice and his other annoying teammates. SIippy: Hey! Boomstick: Oh, no, not again... ' ''SIippy: That Arwing you mentioned is dated and retired! I present to you the version used since one of those StarFox games everybody wants to forget about for some reason... The Arwing II! Wiz: *''Sigh''* Can't Bucky just permanentIy kiII you? '''Boomstick: Everyone wants to forget about YOU, SIippy... SIippy: Hey! By the way... Not onIy can it do everything the originaI couId, i aIso added the possibiIity to shoot 2 Smart Bombs at a time, and PIasma Cannons. Wiz: You mean... What good refIexes can normaIIy do with a normaI Arwing? SIippy: Gibus mercenaries can now normaIIy do this! Wiz: But how is this usefuI on a bio about one of the greatest mercenaries on the Star Fox Universe? Boomstick: Of aII the guests we couId get on a speciaI episode, we have to get SIippy Toad. I'm outta this shit. Boomstick Ieaves the room and sIams the door. SIippy: So... Wiz: *''sigh''* WeII... I guess it's my job... As we were saying, Fox doesn't soIeIy reIies on his... Um... SIippy: *With gun pointed at Wiz's head* Yeah? Wiz: Eh... Nice friends. He has finished every singIe war he has been in, and often decides to go aIone in missions. Not to mention the fact that he's also pretty skilled in hand to hand combat. He is incredibly fast, and... Slippy: Thanks to my well-designed gadgets, he has a truly varied moveset, like the Fire Fox, where he covers himself in fire, and flies for a short time towards any direction. Wiz: However, after the Fire Fox is executed, Fox is defenseless until he touches the ground again. Completely open for combos. He can also do the Fox Illusion, a quick attack where he runs directly through his opponent, but somehow, without any major wounds. Slippy: Not to mention, the reflector, this plasma... Wiz: The material was never confirmed. Slippy: These laser shockwaves reflect most projectiles and counters most attacks Wiz: However, the Reflector might break if used too much. And can't protect Fox against powerful attacks, like final smashes, and some kinds of bombs. Slippy: But he also has various kinds of bombs to counter, like the Sensor Bomb, used as a trap to opponents! And why do people try to forget the recent games if they introduced stuff like sniper rifles, grenades, and tons of other weapons? Wiz: MAYBE BECAUSE THEY INTRODUCED SNIPER RIFLES, GRENADES, AND TONS OF OTHER WEAPONS? Slippy: Whatever, because there's the ultimate tank, the Landmaster! Able to shoot giant plasma beams, fly, and is extremely durable! Wiz: Yes... But it's still slow, and if an opponent manages to jump onto the Landmaster, it's defenseless, and the enemy is able to hit it until it explodes. Slippy: Alright, now let's get to the victim! Wiz: Please, Boomstick, come back... General Pepper: Star Fox, we are on your debt. I would be honored to have you as part of the Cornerian... Fox: Oh no, sir. We prefer doing thing our own way. R.O.B 64: Great Fox is ready to go. Fox: It's time for us to go now. FaIcon Wiz: In the distant future of F-Zero, there is a racing cup known aII around the worId... It's name... Is F-Zero. SIippy: Oh, you don't say? Wiz: Uhh... And one of the greatest F-Zero racers of aII time is aIso a Iegendary bounty hunter. His name is DougIas Jay FaIcon, most commonIy known as Captain FaIcon. SIippy: Not onIy a compIete idiot, but aIso a weakIing, Captain FaIcon managed to get to Loser Tier before it was even fuII! Wiz: ActuaIIy, SIippy, Cap is pretty strong. His signature move, the FaIcon Punch, can send enemies fIying miIes away. Boomstick: And caused a GaIaxy-sized expIosion! MichaeI Bay wouId be proud of you, Cap! SIippy: Gah, where did you come from?! Boomstick: ''*Loads shotgun* ''Where did you come from, again? SIippy: FOOOOOOOOX! Boomstick: Now, Iet's get back to business! Wiz: AIright... So... Uhh... What caused the expIosion wasn't reaIIy the punch, it was a bomb. StiII, the FaIcon Punch is extremeIy powerfuI, capabIe of kiIIing a normaI human on a singIe hit. Boomstick: And unIike that Frog thing said, Cap's actuaIIy pretty smart. LuckiIy, the toad is no Ionger among us. Wiz: I hate to say it, but thank you, Boomstick. Boomstick: No prob, Wiz! Wiz: FaIcon has aIso got a bIaster, and whiIe he rareIy uses it, this is Death BattIe anyways. Boomstick: Not to mention the FaIcon Kick, a high-speed fIying, fiery kick, capabIe of major knockback, the Raptor Boost, where he charges into the enemy, and deIivers him or her a devastating expIosive uppercut. Not to mention the FaIcon Dive, where he doubIe jumps and grabs the opponent in mid-air, then causes an expIosion. Wiz: Cap. can aIso summon his vehicIe, the BIue FaIcon into battIe, which can heIp him to run over foes, or dodging stuff such as bombs. However, he often shouts the name of his moves right before using them, which can make him predictabIe on a Iong battIe. StiII, his attacks are incredibIy destructive, and i'm sure, you wouIdn't Iike to be pitted against this Iegendary F-Zero racer. Captain FaIcon: FaIcon... Puunch! Cap. hits BIack Shadow, and a Iarge expIosion happens aII around the gaIaxy. Pre-Battle Wiz: AIright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for aII! Boomstick: It's time for a Death BattIe! Battle In an abandoned city, the StarFox team looked for Slippy, who had disappeared some hours ago. Considering the City's size, the team decided to split. The whole place was completely abandoned, which creeped Fox out a bit. Until McCloud tripped on something, and when he got up, he grabbed the object to see what was it, and after a few seconds, it was very clear: Slippy's own arm. Fox was even more creeped out, but it was clear Slippy's murderer wasn't a wild beast. The arm was partially burned, and there wasn't any kind of sign of a fire nearby. It became very clear that Slippy was blown up. McCloud thought it was a member of StarWolf, and was almost calling his arwing to hunt the rival team, when he heard a scream: Falcon... Fox's mouth hung open. He had heard the scream before, but didn't remember when, and who did it. But the scream came from the direction Peppy went, and McCloud used Fox Illusion to get there quickly, just in case it was something dangerous. But right when Fox began rushing towards Peppy's location, the same voice shouted another word. Punch! Fox was desperate, not because of the first scream, but what came after: Peppy screamed in agony. One minute later, Fox arrived at his veteran teammate's location, only to find out his body split in mulitple parts, all partially burned. Fox was devastated and angry: The Hare had been the closest thing to a father he had since James's death. Next to the various pieces of Peppy's body, there was a man, directly starring at Fox. The leader of the StarFox team immediatally recognized the man who had murdered his friends: Captain Falcon, former legendary F-Zero racer. McCloud's jaw hung open once again: When he defeated Falcon on a race, the Captain tried to kill him, and had to be put down. Fox couldn't understand how he could possibly be alive: He had very clearly been blown up on their first fight. But one thing was clear: He was there for revenge. Both combatants got on their fighting stances. Fox wanted to avenge his friends, and Cap. wanted to avenge himself on their previous battle, but only one would clear and get out of the mission alive. FIGHT! Both fighters quickly grabbed their blasters and started shooting, but the projectiles hit and destroyed each other, so Fox quickly used Fox Illusion to hit through Cap. without being shot or countered. Falcon tried to hit him with a Falcon Punch, but before it could fully charge, McCloud kicked him multiple times in the stomach. As the racer was flinched by the pain, the mercenary grabbed a smart bomb to finish him off, but his enemy quickly recovered and hit him with Raptor Boost, and the blast sent him to the air, and causing him to drop the bomb. Falcon then jumped and hit him with Falcon Dive, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Cap. grabbed the bomb before it hit the ground, and threw it at the mercenary, who dodged using Fox Illusion, and the explosion destroyed the wall. The Fox Illusion allowed McCloud to reach his opponent right after the explosion, when he kicked the racer in the face, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him into the ground. Before Falcon could get up, Fox stomped him in the stomach, then kicked his head. The fox then prepared a finishing Smash Attack kick, but Cap. quickly grabbed his blaster, and shot his opponent's other leg, canceling the move, and making him lose balance. The Bounty Hunter took the opportunity, jumped, grabbed his enemy by the neck, and caused an explosion with Falcon Dive. Fox was sent flying away, and just as he got up, after colliding with a nearby building, Falcon hit him with Falcon Kick, also destroying the building's wall, sending Fox inside it. Captain Falcon entered the skyscraper, and tried to stomp his opponent, but the mercenary rolled on the floor to dodge it. As McCloud got up, Falcon immediatally tried to hit him with Raptor Boost, but he quickly grabbed a table and used it as a shield, destroyings it. Before the blast caused by the Boost faded, Fox shot both of the bounty hunter's legs, causing him to fall down on his knees. The mercenary then left a Sensor Bomb there and left the building. He then shot the bomb again from the hole created by the Falcon Kick, exploding it and causing the building to collapse. Fox was almot walking away, until Cap came out running right before the building collapsed and punched him in the back. Fox fell down forward , his enemy then crouched and started punching his enemy in the back again, in order to break his spine. The mercenary knew he couldn't endure too much, so he used Fire Fox to get up and throw Falcon away. Cap. hit the ground, and took some time to get up, and his opponent used this is his favor. Landmaster!- Shouted Fox, and a tank suddenly spawned next to him. Fox got on the vehicle, and shot his enemy right when he finished getting up. Falcon was sent flying away until he hit a wall, with impact strong enough to destroy it. Just as Cap. emerged from the broken pieces of the wall, he saw, and dodged another shot coming. He dodged some more shots until he had an idea. He dodged one more beam, and grabbed a relatively small part of the wall. Fox was about to shoot again, until his enemy threw the rock at the cannon, blocking the beams's shooting. When McCloud pressed the "Shoot" button again, the shot failed, and so did the Landmaster. The mercenary got off his vehicle, when Falcon threw the biggest rock of the wall at him. He quickly noticed the incoming part, and used FireFox to pass through and destroy the piece. Cap. tried rushing towards towards McCloud, but the fox quickly grabbed his blaster, and shot him multiple times at various areas of the torso. Falcon was bleeding, and tired, so Fox decided to finish him off in the most brutal possible way. He called his Arwing, and got a few meters up. He decided to blow the racer up, like what was done to his friends. He shot a Smart Bomb, but Cap. recovered and dodged it at the very last moment. Fox was shocked, and started shooting laser beams at his opponent. Falcon miraculously dodged every single one of them, and knew he couldn't do that for too long, so... "Come on! Blue... Falcon!"- He shouted, and his legendary racing floating kart came in seconds. The racer quickly jumped on it, and dodged some more lasers before running away. Fox, with the Arwing, chased Falcon, with the Blue Falcon for a long time, long enough to reach a field, kilometers away from the city. McCloud didn't give up, because he noticed one thing... If the mercenary didn't stop driving, he would crash into a mountain, and already had the Blue Falcon targeted with his spaceship's lock system. Less than 100 meters away from the mountain, both combatants had already slowed down. Fox moved his hand to press the "Smart Bomb" button. But just as the explosive was fired, the Blue Falcon's cockpit opened, and the Captain jumped off it right before the bomb hit and destroyed his vehicle. McCloud desperately tried to protect himself. Laser beams? Cap's out of range. Smart Bombs? Out of ammo. "Falcon..."- Said the racer, as he closed his fist and fire formed around him. "No!'- Screamed McCloud, completely desperate while putting his arms in front of his head to try to block the attack. Even though he knew even the Arwing could be destroyed. "Punch!"- ''Shouted Falcon, while punching the spaceship, and hitting McCloud too. The punch put McCloud in fire, as he screamed in agony, and his vehicle failed. The Arwing exploded, and soon after, Falcon landed on the ground, now in fire due to the explosion, with his had full of his enemy's blood. Right after him, McCloud landed, with his body in fire, and with too various bleeding wounds around him, with the biggest being in his chest, lifeless. '''Come on!'- Taunted the racer, even though he acknowledged his opponent's death, right before walking away. K.O! Falcon builds a new Blue Falcon, while Falco cries after discovering his only teammate left had died. ConcIusion Boomstick: Now THAT's how it's done! Wiz: Fox was a heck of a challenge, having a bigger arsenal. But physically, Falcon outclassed him in every way. Boomstick: He was slightly faster, much stronger and much more durable. Wiz: Not to mention the fact that he was much smarter, and while McCloud could use the Fox Illusion or the Arwing to outspeed him, he could easily use his Blue Falcon to recover the advantage. Boomstick: Heck yeah! And not to mention a SINGLE Falcon Punch once destroyed a Galaxy! Wiz: Uhh no... It was a bomb, but the punch still destroyed Black Shadow's vehicle, leaving no doubt it could also destroy the Arwing, which has similar endurance. Boomstick: Looks like the Fox just got outfoxed. Wiz: The winner is Captain Falcon. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:'Star Fox vs F-Zero' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles